Iggy's Blanket UsUk
by Staralea-Gamer
Summary: This is a oneshot, England has messed up again. This time he turned Amelia, the personification of America, into a child.


_**Please don't hate. This is my own interpretation of these characters and is based off of a live action roleplay with my friend.**_

Amelia - nyo america (modest clothes)

Arthur/iggy/artie - England

Antonia- nyo spain

It was a complete accident. Or at least that is what he would say. He would say the he would say. But really, everything was Iggy's fault. He started it by inviting me over since we had a world meeting in a week anyway and i had practically begged him to let me come over early.

No it's totally not what you are thinking. It's not like i have a crush on the brit or anything. He hates me so even i did it wouldn't matter.

Whenever i come over to visit him he always ends up yelling at me and getting mad.

"I want Iggy!" ah yes, the hero at her prime, well more at the age of a chibi who is currently throwing a fit and running away from her friend Antonia who had been hanging out with me mere minutes ago, although now it seemed more like babysitting.

Somehow i had been sitting there next to me friend when next thing i knew i was a chibi in my old dress.

All i could think was were iggy could be. At the age i had turned back into, i was always with Iggy, it felt weird not to be.

That brings back to where we are now, at the sterling age of a chibi running away from a confused spanish girl screaming for iggy.

A totally normal day in the life of Amelia F. Jones.

"Calm down!" spain yelled as i screamed once more throwing a piece of plastic i had found while digging my fingers through to carpet.

"I want iggy!" i yelled once more. Spain crouched in front of my shaking figure and hugged me. My fingers were still digging through the old grey carpet strands as big fat tears rolled down my face.

"Shh… Amelia look at me. Im gonna take you to iggy okay?" antonia whispered. At my young age her words calmed me and i nodded crying into her pant leg before she picked me up.

She soon entered a room i knew well as a room i should never be in. This room was Iggy's office. My pulse drummed in my ears and i tried to pull away. If iggy caught me here he would be very mad at me and i didn't like making iggy mad. Not one bit.

"Calm down, ahem, england what did you do to amelia?" spain asked looking at the blonde brit. When i, the little girl known as america saw him she reached for him.

Still confused england took amelia who instantly hid her face in his neck. I felt his blush but being the tiny child little me didnt care.

"Iggy do not leave me. Its scary." My younger self said. Iguana held me tighter. I could feel the confused glances from my friend.

"Well it seems instead of summoning tea it turned Amelia back into a child." Artie said pulling my small body away to meet my eyes. My eyelids felt like lead pulling them down.

He sighed rubbing my back. The familiar feeling of comfort filled my senses and I cuddled closer to his warm body, shivering. I was soon laid down and a blanket covered my shaking body. The warmth was familiar. It wa s the blanket Iggy gave me when I was originally a chibi.

I remember Arthur sitting down and my small self laying my head on his lap. Next thing I remember was hearing Iggy and Spain talking while a hand tangled through my hair.

"You should rest Arthur. She will be fine." Antonia's voice echoed. Iggy tensed up moving the Americans head slightly.

"No. She probably has work. Plus, she probably hates me. I'm always so mean to her. I wish I could have just protected her. I wish I had let her go. I could have prevented it. Her leaving me." Arthur whispered. I felt tears fill my big blue eyes and he moved my head to stand up. My pulse quickened believing he will leave me.

"Arthur your wrong. She thinks you hate her for leaving. Arthur put down that book and get some sleep. I'll work of the reverse spell." Spain said. Soon I felt Artie pick back up my head and cradle it.

"I'm so sorry. Amelia I swear I'll stop yelling at you. Just please don't hate me." Arthur whispered. After that I fell back asleep so anything else that I would have heard was unheard by my tired ears.

I sat up, my wild hair sticking up, allowing my cowlick to show. I stood up quickly seeing Arthur. I then also realized the blanket wrapped around my body. I through it to the floor in a hush.

"Iggy's blanket. What the heck?" I mumbled. While I slept Spain must have found a counter spell. When I looked up I saw Spain smiling at me.

"It's okay America. He put that blanket on you. Go lay back down." She whispered handing me the blanket before leaving the room. I looked back at Iggy crawling back into his arms, resting my head back in his lap smiling softly. Soon I closed my eyes once again, not knowing when I would next wake.

"I will make sure I'll protect you. I'm never gonna yell at you again." Iggy's voice filled my ears and I shifted. The hand that had been letting my hair froze. I cuddled closer to the Brit and soon the hand began petting my hair once again.

"Iggy I'm so sorry I left you. I'm sorry I told you I hated you." I whispered so quietly I'm sure he couldn't hear. He kissed my head.

"Morning Amelia. I'm sorry I turned you back into a child." He said. I let out a soft laugh not answering him more than a tighter head.

"Oh and Amelia," he said turning my face to meet his, our eyes locking, " Spain told me, I love you too." He whispered planting a soft kiss on my lips. After that all I did was curl back up in the blanket Iggy had once given me.

"Go back to sleep. I'm not ever leaving you again." He said laying down next to me. I fell back asleep, in Iggy blanket.


End file.
